Safe and Sound Songfic
I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go "Mom? What's happening?" "Shh," mother whispered into my tiny ears. "Everything's going to be alright." I watched through the nursery entrance the cats in the clearing. They were hissing and yowling fiercely, clawing anything that they could reach. I was endorsed in the battle when I heard heavy pawsteps. A stocky brown tom sauntered into the nursery. He grinned evilly. Mother hissed at him, covering me up with her thick tail. He grinned even more. "Feisty one, are you?" he meowed, then struck out at my mother with unsheathed claws. I squealed in fear. When all those shadows almost killed your light "Mother!" I cried. She fought weakly against the tom, hissing and yowling. "Rabbitkit!" she yowled. I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight "Mother! Don't leave me!" I cried again, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to dash after the tom, but another queen, Fernfur, pulled me back. "No, little one," she murmured into my ear. "Your mother will be okay." I replied by sobbing into her fur. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down That night I couldn't sleep. Thinking about Mother was killing me. Would they hurt her? Starve her? Kill her? I don't want to think about any of those answers. I sighed and buried my nose in my tail. StarClan, if you care about me, you'll let my mother come home safely. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, The next day I hear more about the raid. "Did you know that Brightfrost and Rabbitfoot were kidnapped too?" Hawkpaw, a young apprentice, shares with me. "No, I didn't know that," I reply. Later that day I get more news. Lakestar, our leader, padded over to me. "Rabbitkit, can I speak with you?" I nodded, not sure if this would end well. He lead me into a secluded part of the camp, behind the elders' den. "RiverClan killed the hostages this morning," he meowed, his eyes pools of sympathy. First, I didn't realize what he meant. Then it hit me. My mother was one of those hostages. I sucked in abreath, trying to appear calm. "Oh." "Are you okay?" he meowed, sounding stupid. What did he think? "No," I replied straightforwardly, my voice cracking. I stumbled back to the nursery and collapsed onto me and my late mother's moss bed. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks once again. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound It was the next morning, and my Clan had gotten the bodies of the hostages back. The camp was dead silent except for the murmurs of cats mourning their dead. I buried my nose in Mother's soft, blueish-gray pelt. Her name was Bluewater. I stared at her face. She looked like she was sleeping- as if she could wake up any minute and give me a lick between the ears. I buried my face in her pelt once again to hide the tears. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire It was several moons later. I was Rabbitpaw now. My mentor was Ravenwing, a jet black she-cat with grass green eyes. I sat down in my moss nest after a hard day of training. A faint smell tickled my nose. I followed it, burying my nose in my bedding. That smell. Tears flew to my eyes, and I blinked them away. I gently pulled out a scrap of blueish-gray fur, nuzzling it. The last part of her. "Rabbitpaw?" My friend, Swiftpaw, padded into the apprentices den. He sat down beside me, eyeing the scrap. "Hi, Swiftpaw," I replied, my voice as flat as I could manage. Swiftpaw flicked his tail. He drew a breath. "That Bluewater's?" I nodded slowly. "Rabbitpaw, it's okay. She died knowing you were safe." I hissed. "I don't need a pity party, you know." He nodded and padded out. The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone That night I laid in my moss bed thinking about her. It had been quite a while since I'd done so. Finally, I just laid there and listened to the crickets. It was soothing, in a way. Her pelt was always sleek and glossy- she groomed it every sunrise and sunset. Her blue eyes always sparkled with happiness. The way her tail would flick back and forth when she was amused. It was like I had seen her yesterday. Gone. But she's gone now. Her story's over. Her song ended a while back. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now That next evening I watched the sun go down like I never had before. It reminded me of her; almost at it's brightest before it disappears. Except the sun comes back up the next morning. Bluewater stays under forever. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound The sun finally disappeared under the horizon. It casted a pink glow on the clouds around it, bathing them in gentle light. For the first time in a while, I let a smile slip. Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Ooh, ooh, oh oh oh oh, Every day after training I would go back to that scrap of fur. Sniff it. Nuzzle it. Pretend like she was there. At times I could almost feel her presence. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright I wanted to think that if I closed my eyes for a second that when I opened them she's be standing there, with a sprig of something from the medicine den, maybe a little feather or a bit of rosemary, tucked behind one of her slenders ears, her pelt glowing like the river bathed in the light of the rising sun. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound, One particular night, I closed my eyes and fell into a dream. She was in it. We ran through a meadow of wildflowers, laughing and calling eachother's names. I finally caught her and nuzzled her. "Mother! I've missed you," I purred. She licked between my ears and looked into my eyes, amber and blue meeting once again. "You'll be alright. I love you. When morning comes, you'll be safe and sound." I sat bolt upright, suddenly awake and breathing hard. I remembered her words. Safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, Ooh, ooh, ooh, She'd be alright. I'd be alright. Come morning light, she and I'd be safe and sound. Oohhh.